


my mind keeps forgetting to tell me that your a bad idea

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A flash back fic, F/F, friends n stuff, just a random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: A side story of Kody meeting Karhu, it's sorta an au
Relationships: Eryka "Karhu" Korhonen/ Kody "Kingdom" Ammirati
Kudos: 2





	my mind keeps forgetting to tell me that your a bad idea

The steam rising from the mug of hot chocolate had distracted Kody through the boredom of the quiet time on base. She lost herself in her thought as her coworkers were playing ice hockey on the lake just outside of camp. The sun was beginning to set on the beautiful Finnish mountains, a view that Kody would never forget. 

The tent flap opened and broke the woman out of her daydream. Her coworker stood in front of her and held a grim stare. “Kingdom, we’re moving out.” Kody raised a brow in question, waiting for her to explain. “There was a situation just a few miles out of a Utti regiment camp. It went silent, no contact in almost two days..”

“Yikes, and why does the JTF2 have any interest in this?” She stands, grabbing her thick parka and pulling it on. 

“You know that Canada and Finland are trying to have a better relationship or whatever, we’re the closet team to investigate the silence. Besides, you and Graphite are two of our team's best trackers.”

Kody hums as she zips up her jacket, stepping around the table to follow the woman out of the tent. “You coming to Mitsuki?”

“Unfortunately no, I gotta stay on base and be ready to communicate anything to the Finnish military. But you will tell me everything.” Mitsuki winked at her and wandered off towards the command building. 

Kody watched the Japanese woman walk away, longer than she should have. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see her squadmate staring down at her, “Ah-ha, you uh, caught me slipping there uh, Graphite.”

“Sure did Kingdom, let's load up before Ezekiel loses his shit on us.” He says scratching his beard, “Don’t forget to put on your scarf, don’t want you to start bitching about being cold when we get on location.”

Kody punches him hard in the arm, causing him to laugh loudly. She fakes a pouty face as she pulls out the scarf from the coat pocket and wraps it around her head. When she reaches the truck, Graphite hands over her AR57, which she quickly checks the mag. She steps into the truck and sits down next to Apex, one of JTF2’s best medics. The woman gave Kody a short nod before counting to check her bags. Graphite sat next to Fox, a red-haired man who was a douche bag and Kody never liked him. She watches as Ezekiel, the man in charge, gets in the passenger seat next to Spigen, telling him to start the drive. 

They sat in silence for almost fifteen minutes before Ezekiel began to give the rundown of the situation. 

“Seventy-Four hours ago Utti Regiment camp made the last contact, and the main corps haven’t been able to make contact. Finland's government has requested that we go in and check it out, we must be on our guard and take all precautions. We must expect everything, an ambush, hostage situation and whatever else. Keep your guns close, and make sure Apex is last out.” 

The squad responds in unison, “Yes sir!”

Two minutes later the truck stops and the group begins to step out, Fox first, followed by Graphite and Kody, Apex the last to step out. They readied their weapons and walked around the truck to meet Ezekiel and Spigen. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the bodies of three guards face down in the snow, Dead and frozen solid. 

“Lads put on your masks. We don’t want to inhale anything.”

Kody pulled her mask from her side and slid it over her beanie and safely secured on the mask, turning to the smaller woman and helped her secure her own. Kody was the first to step forward and kneel down beside the bodies, she carefully rolled over the guard and took a quick look before looking behind her. “They’ve definitely been dead for at least fifteen hours.” She stands up and walks past the three bodies, further into the outpost. She stops once again, taking in what she sees, trying to understand what she sees.

Graphite steps up behind her but into the outpost, hovering uncomfortably. “Well, what do you see?”

Kody was quiet, her weapon lowering to her side as she looked back. “A massacre.”

Graphite and the others finally followed her past the threshold, all stopping once they saw the camp was littered with dead bodies. 

“Holy fuck.”

They all stood for a minute in silence, trying to take in what they were seeing. It was Kody who moved first, moving from body to body before she finally pulled off her mask. 

“Kingdom, what’s your assessment?”

“They didn’t die from any kind of sickness or poison, Just murdered,” Kody says, tracing her gloved hand over the frozen open wound. “Whoever did it was precise, killed them with no mercy. It was swift but painful, all the wounds are the same, from what I can tell anyway. Whoever did it should be long gone.”

Ezekiel nodded slowly, turning to look at Fox, “Go report that to Mitsuki, the rest of you, search the base for any kind of clues.”

“Yes, sir!” 

Kody wandered the grounds, looking for anything but not sure what “anything” was. Entering the main building she found an office. She began flipping through papers, skimming the pages until she found anything of interest. She reached for her radio and spoke, “Sir, I found a file inside which looks like the command office. If I'm deciphering it correctly, they're about eighty-seven men and women stationed on this base.”

“Are the names listed?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, guys we’re going to round up everybody that we see, count them and see if anyone’s missing.”

Kody takes the file, tucking it into her bag as she continues to search the building, she finds twelve bodies and nothing else of use. Graphite and Apex came to help bring them outside and lay them next to the others. It takes them about an hour to collect all bodies on the base and then another twenty minutes to identify them all. 

Apex looks over at Kody with a bit of a grim face. “There are about twelve extra people here,” Kody and Graphite walk over to her as she shows them the clipboard that has the names on it. “And by the looks of their clothing, their high up officials.”

“Fuck,” Graphite says, scratching his neck. “I’ll go tell Ezekiel.”

Kody’s gaze glanced over the bodies again, biting her lip. “Whoever did this was determined. Probably angry too.” 

A second truck from JTF2 had driven up front, a second squad jumping out, Mitsuki was one of them. She approached both of the women. “Ladies, what's the damage?”

“Well, they’re all dead.”

“Kingdom, shut up,” Mitsuki said, and the taller woman shrugged as Apex handed over the clipboard. “All eighty-seven men stationed on base are dead, including twelve others not listed.”

Mitsuki read the pages quickly, reading them a second time before making a humming sound. “This is odd.”

“What is odd?” Apex asks curiously. 

“This says that thirteen visitors have been registered here, so there should be about a hundred bodies here.” Mitsuki lowers the clipboard, scanning the bodies, which ones are the officials?”

Apex pointed at the twelve, and she walked over to them, matching up their names to the ones on the clipboard. When she stood up, she looked over at Kody. “We’re looking for a woman named Eryka Korhonen, code-named Karhu. She is the only one not here.”

Kody groans a bit, “So a manhunt?”

“After we do another sweep of the base in case we missed her by mistake, I'm going to contact the base.”

Kody nods and repeats the command to everyone, and they spend another half hour searching the base once more before coming to the conclusion that the woman they were looking for was not on the base. Mitsuki called Kody, Apex, and Graphite over to stand with her. 

“So we are looking for this woman.” She turns her phone around to show everyone, Kody’s eye lingers on the picture. The woman was very attractive, with white hair, bright blue eyes, and a scar on her left chin. “She is about six foot tall, and according to Finnish records, not the friendliest person. We’ve been told to try and locate her, and in case she is the one behind this, upper hand her alive at all costs. Kingdom, you’ll lead this three-man squad, head out whenever.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” They said in unison, waiting a second for her to walk away before they let out a breath. 

“Welp, this is unfortunate.” Kodyhalf jokes, “Okay, Graphite see if you can find any tracks around the base that look suspicious. Apex, just keep being you.” 

Graphite rolls his eyes and walks away to leave the base, while Apex shakes her head as Kody cracks a smile. “I like to see him squirm.”

Kody updated Eziekel on her squad's new mission, who was not pleased to hear it only being a three-man and him not being a part of it. With a bit of anger in his voice, he dismissed her and she wandered over to Apex who was filling a thermos with hot chocolate and tucking them into the bag. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am.” She says sarcastically, “Can’t wait to wander the frozen wastelands of Finland overnight.”

Kody chuckles lightly as her radio cackles, “Kingdom, Apex. Northside, I think I found something.”

Kody grabs her bag off the ground and buckles it on and follows after Apex across the base, meeting Graphite as he’s kneeled down in the snow a ways from the gate. Kody catches up quickly looking over his shoulder. “What have you discovered?”

“Blood and footsteps,” Graphite says. “It's far enough that any average fool would miss, but she’s definitely injured or she’s just covered in blood.”

Kody nods in agreement and takes a step forward, hands reaching for her weapon. “Let's begin our trek, are you all ready?”

They all agreed and began walking after the fading trail. The cool nipping at their faces for what feels like eons. They wandered for an hour before they found a town and the trail met a dead end… almost. They quietly searched the town, almost giving up their search when Kody catches a glimpse of an abandoned building. “Apex, Graphite. Let's go search for that building. I’ve got a feeling that something is there.” 

They separate to search the building faster, Kody took the top floors, jogging up the stairs, readying her weapon as she opens the door into the hallway of the floor, opening holes in random walls. Kody was on edge, she wasn’t sure if it was because she was afraid of this woman or because she was afraid of the building in general. She cleared a few rooms before stepping into a room that clearly someone was staying in when her radio crackled.

“Kingdom, we got word from some of the residents of this building, they say the person with the description we’re looking for left a few hours ago, heading east.” 

Kody lowered her weapon, still a bit on edge. “Okay, roger that. I’ll be down in a few.” 

She turned to leave, stopping when something in the room caught her eye, she slowly entered the bedroom. She stared at the sheets and saw the dried blood. She swallowed and sighed, not sure what to do. She moved to reach her radio when the unmistakable sound of a gun raised behind her, so she lowered her hand. 

“Safe to assume that you’re Eryka?” 

“Maybe I am, who’s it to you?” 

“I’m going to turn around, I won’t do anything, promise.” After the voice doesn’t respond, Kody turns to meet the woman face to face. She takes a deep breath as she stares up at the woman. “My name’s Kingdom, I work with JTF2 from Canada, we’ve been sent to look for you. Heard you might be in danger or injured. It looks like you’ve been wounded.”

Eryka’s hand moved over the badly bandaged collarbone. “What’s it to you?”

“You’re not in trouble Eryka.”

“Karhu. Call me Karhu.”

“Okay, Karhu,” Kody said, taking a slow step forward. “May I check the wound?”   
  


After a second, the woman nods and moves to the chair and sits down, letting Kody come over and check it. “It looks good, uninfected. You must be in pain.”

“A bit,” she says, staring directly at Kody. Making her nervous. “You know I did it, you don’t have to pretend.”

“So you’re admitting it?” Kody asks, releasing a breath as the woman just shrugs. “I have my reasons, I owe no explanations to a Canadian.”

“Fair enough, but I do have speculation,” Kody says, pulling her bag off her back to pull out bandages so she could rebandage the woman's shoulder properly. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with a white mask I found in one of the offices would it?”

Kody felt the woman's muscles tense under her fingers, she pulled back to look at the smaller woman. “What about it.”

“My organization has been working on tracking down these white masks for a while now, I didn’t mention it to the man in charge because I think he is a member myself but I have nothing for proof.”

“Then just kill him.”

Kody actually laughs at the woman's suggestion, “That’s an idea but I value my position within the JTF so, I won’t.”

Karhu shrugs lightly with a slight grin, “For a beautiful woman like you, I’ll do it.” 

Kody steps back, a brow raised. “Really out here flirting when you're holding a gun on the person?”

Karhu shrugs lightly as Kody steps back and rolls up the roll of bandages, standing awkwardly in front of the woman, Karhu sighs lightly before lowering the pistol and tracing her fingers through her hair. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds before it was interrupted by the sound of a bullet being fired. Kody’s hand instinctively reached for her rifle as she moved to the window of the room, forgetting about the whole situation with the taller woman. She reached for her radio, “Apex, Graphite, what's happening.”

“Not sure Kingdom, the shot fired at us. We retreated back inside.” Graphite responds, as another two shots fired. 

“Fuck!” Kody says, peeking out the window looking for the person responsible, a fourth shot rang out and smacked the right corner of the window, making Kody freeze on the spot before she yanked back as a fifth shot rang out and smacked the roof above where she was standing. She looks up and sees the woman, equipped in her full uniform. “Um, you’re people?”

“No.”

“Alrighty, then um, temporary Allies?” 

“Sure.” 

A few more shots rang out as the two women raced down the stairs as Kody's radio crackled and Apex’s voice cried out. “Graphite’s been hit! It’s real bad Kingdom!”

“We’re almost there!”

“We’re!?”

“Don’t worry about it, get Graphite safe!”

They rushed out the stairwell door and towards Apex and Graphite, who was lying face-first on the ground as Apex had bandages on his back. She looks up at Karhu, a look of worry. Kody shakes her head. “She’s trustworthy.” 

Apex nods and focuses back to Graphite, who lays still on the ground, unconscious. Kody moves closer to Karhu, readying her weapon. “What's the sitch?”

“I can see a few people approaching.” She replies dryly. “Want to take a guess as to what they’re wearing?”

“White masks?”

Karhu nods, a look of anger in her eyes. “How’d they find me?

Kody reached for her radio “Mitsuki, this is Kingdom. Do you read? Mitsuki!”

Nobody responds and Kody curses, looking over the counter and sees a group of people approaching. Her radio clicks on. “Kody… it’s Ezekiel… he’s with the white masks. He with Fox and Spigen killed everyone else. They want that woman… they’re tracking you somehow… Kody, I don’t think I'm going to make it.”

Kody curses and Karhu squeezes her shoulder in an attempt to give her comfort in her own way. “Just sit tight! We’ll come back for you!” 

Mitsuki doesn’t respond and Kody wants to stand up and charge at these guys, kill them all, curse their names, as she was about too, Karhu pins her down. “Don’t let your emotions drive you here. We’re outnumbered.”

The calmness in her voice settles Kody somehow and she fights the urge to let the tears flow and shots are fired above them. 

“Just give her up Kingdom and we’ll let the three of you go.” She hears Fox say, and she feels anger rile up inside. “Don’t be stupid Kingdom.”

She looks over at Karhu who is staring at her, moving her arm to show some kind of gadget to her. “May I kill him?”

Kody frowns but doesn’t hesitate to nod yes. Karhu grins and Kody watches as the woman stands up quickly and something shoots from her arm, Kody hears a grunt and somebody collapses before the sound of metallic rings out and Karhu drops down. “That ginger dick head is dead.” 

Kody stares at the gadget, she sees blood dripping from it and things start to click inside her head. “It launches shit that you can pull back?” Karhu nods and the smaller woman grins. “That’s fucking sick dude, makes more sense how those guys died back on that base. You’ll have to show me how it works after.”

“I can do that, yeah,” Karhu says softly, staring at the woman intensely, feeling something odd in her chest as the woman drops to the ground and begins to crawl around the desk. She stops at the edge, “They’re a bunch entering now, hold tight.”

“Well, thanks for taking him out for us, He was a bit unpredictable and kind of a dick.”

“He sure was!” Kody called out, earning a small chuckle from the taller women. “Go away!”

“Give us Karhu.”

“Hmmm, no can do chief.”

“And why not?”

“Well, it seems I’ve become quite attached to her already and well, fuck you.”

“Kingdom, I will kill your entire family if you continue to be difficult.”

Karhu sees Kody flinch slightly before she sees anger cross her eyes. It makes her angry too, mainly because she won’t let these thugs destroy somebody else's family be torn apart but also because, well, even she doesn’t know why. 

“No mercy,” Karhu suggested and Kody nodded as she looked over to Apex, who had managed the bleeding to Graphite and held up her gun and one of her nifty emp flash grenades. Kody gives her a signal and she tosses one over the counter and begins to turn. Karhu watches as both women stand up at the exact time the explosion detonates and they begin firing their weapons. The white masks began to panic as the rush for cover.

Karhu moves for Graphite’s gun, grabbing the mags from his belt and joining in on the firefight. She’s in awe of how accurate this Kody woman is, watching as white mask members drop like flies as Kody begins to move up on their position. 

Karhu noticed almost too late as someone snuck up to Kody’s right, “Kingdom!” She screamed and fired her gadget just in time to tag him in the throat and flop to the ground. Karhu raced over to Kody and attracted the metal sword back. She stared at the smaller woman with a weird sense of protectiveness. “You have to be more careful.”

Kody shrugs. “ Didn’t think you cared.”

“I don’t.” She snaps. ”Just be careful, I don’t feel like Handling this alone’”

“Okay.” She says softly before turning her attention back to the White masks and firing again. 

The firefights last another minute or so before it goes silent. Kody and Karhu wait a few seconds before stepping around from cover and slowly approaching the bodies. Kody stopped and looked down at Spigen, who was still alive but barely, staring up at her. “He threatened my family… I couldn’t just…” He dies mid-sentence and Kody closes his eyes. 

She sighs and looks over at Karhu who is crouched over someone, staring at his face, not noticing the man, Eziekal raising his pistol up towards her. Kody moved faster than she thought possible, moving in front of the shot that met her right in her abdomen, just missing her vest, hitting hard and it kicked the breath from her lungs as she fell back into Karhu, who caught her and reacted quickly, firing her gadget’s sword right into the man's forehead.

Kody grunted against the taller woman, who stared down at her then looked over at Apex. “HEY! SHE GOT HIT!”

Apex looked over the counter, cursing and jumping over the counter with her med bag in hand. 

Karhu looked down at her, “Why’d you do that?”

“I don’t know… my body just… moved on its own.” 

Apex quickly hit her with a shot of morphine before moving to assess the wound. “You’ll be okay Kingdom, just relax a bit. It looks through and through… no internal damage.” 

Kody lets out a heavy breath as she leans into Karhu, who holds her there in a confused state. 

“Kingdom, Come in! Kingdom!” A voice calls out through the radio.

Kody slowly reaches for it. “Aye… Tina is that you?”

“Kingdom! So glad to hear your voice!” The woman, Tina says. “I'm here with team Rainbow, we got Mitsuki, she’s going to be okay! Where are you?”

Kody tried to speak but couldn’t speak, Apex had her hands busy with Kody’s wound. Karhu let out a breath and took the radio. “This is Karhu, I'm here with Kingdom and Apex. We were attacked and both Graphite and Kingdom were injured.” 

“Understood. Can you give us your location?” 

“We’re in the town of  Orivesi, just a few miles out from that outpost.” A voice calls out from behind the counter, a scream wails out. “I’d hurry up if you can.”

“We’re on our way. Hold tight.” 

Apex put some quick bandages on Kody’s wound before rushing over to Graphite. Kody’s hand reaches for Karhu’s arm as a roll of pain pulses through her. Karhu just sits there, holding Kody, feeling awkward.

A few minutes pass before Karhu sees three trucks pull up in front of the building, watching as people jump out of the truck and race inside. A small Asian woman runs to Kody’s side, looking at the damage. “Didn’t I tell you to take care of yourself?”

“Meh, I was feeling wild today.”

Tina chuckles as a woman with short red kneels beside the two women. “How are you doing Kingdom, I’m Finka.”

“I’m okay… but you should go to Graphite… He was hurt worse.” Kody mumbles out, beginning to Yawn. 

“No worries, my partner is on it. I’m here focusing on you.” Finka takes a look at the wound. “You’re going to be fine.”

Kody nods slowly as she leans into Karhu, who just holds hers, feeling embarrassed in front of the two women. The small Asian woman stares at her, a bit of concern but a bit of “Well, sure… why not.” and gives her a bit of a smile.

After a few minutes, the four were loaded into the trucks and began being transported towards the nearest hospital. Karhu looks at Apex who is softly asleep, leaning against Finka’s shoulder then down to Kody, who lays still, her chest rising and falling slowly, asleep. 

“I’m taking Kody’s words that you can be trusted, don’t mess up.”

“I won’t,” Karhu says firmly. 

“Good.”

A few days pass before Kody is allowed to leave the med bay. She had visited Graphite before she left. He had been paralyzed but the bullet that hit his spine. Thankfully Apex was able to secure it and stop it from becoming a full paralysis condition. He was in and out of consciousness since his arrival. Apex had been following the team rainbow doctors, learning everything she could. She walked outside the Hospital, taking a deep breath of air. 

“They finally let you out?” Kody turned to see the tall Finnish woman leaning against the wall, a slight smile on her lips. She pushed off the wall and stood in front of the smaller woman. “Kody, can I call you that?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

“Kody. I like it.” Karhu says, looking away, trying to avoid eye contact. “Kody, I’m glad that you’re alright, as well as you’re squadmates.”

“Well, thank you Karhu.”

“I also wanted to thank you for defending me.” Karhu scratched the back of her neck, “They only gave me the chance to speak my point of view because of you… and now I'm joining team rainbow, which is something else on its one.”

“That’s amazing, I’m happy for you,” Kody says, punching her arm. “You’ll do great there, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving now, so like I, I do wish to see you again. In the future.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty cool, and well, not every woman would be chill about me holding a gun to their head and then proceed to jump in front of the bullet for me, so.”

Kody laughs at her reaction giving her arm a squeeze. “I’ll keep in touch, I promise. But I think your ride is waiting for you.” Karhu turns to see a Redhead woman standing next to Tina, frowning and staring at them. Kody steps closer, standing on her tippy toes and places a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be seeing you.” 

Karhu's eyes widened a bit before looking down at the ground. “See you Kody.”

“See ya, Eryka.” 

Kody watched the taller woman walk over to Tina and the redhead, before turning back to give a final wave to the smaller woman. Kody watched as she got into the truck and drove away. 

Kody smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to that woman again real soon. 


End file.
